Our Lives
by Kite of the Azure Flames
Summary: AU. Series of one-shots concerning a family relationship between Ed/Riza. R&R Chapter 1 -Family-


**First of all hello to all of those FMA fans, this is my second fanfic in this section, the pairing is EdXRiza. It is settled as an AU story which involves a familiar relationship.**** As well this story will be conformed of different one-shots.**

**Our Lives**

_Family_

Little Ed didn't thought of the subject too much, at least for him, it looked like any family would be except that it wasn't conformed of a mother. Since he had any memory, he didn't remember ever seeing her but it didn't bother him, for he had his sister and his father.

And especially his sister, he loved so much his sister, the one who always protected and loved him. Although there was a gap of difference between them, it could be said that she gave him those maternal feelings that could only be gave by a mother.

He was so concentrate in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that Riza was calling him, he turn to see her, and there she was at the entrance of their house. She was probably calling him for the meal, since he didn't had anything to do and since their father need to go out of town, he decided to play in the seesaw that was in their garden. When it stopped swinging he jumped and without wasting any moment he ran towards her.

She only watched as her little brother with all of his energy came towards the house; she adored her little brother and the many things he always did. Most of the time he would be energetic and cheerful, always wanting to do many new things, she was amazed that he didn't get bored with the lessons that their father teach to both of them, of course the difficulty was different but for Edward nothing was difficult.

It didn't take him too much to arrive and without noticing he stopped in his tracks right in front of her, he panted a bit before giving her a hug.

She smiled and returned the hug, she was getting used that most of the time with no reason he would simply go and hug her.

"You ready to eat Ed?" She asked while still sharing the hug.

"Yep sis, what are we going to today?" He knew that for her it was somehow difficult to cook, as normally it was their father who made the meals, but he didn't cared if it didn't tasted the same as their father meals, he just knew that Riza always tried her best.

After separating, she motioned him to go to the kitchen, while she closed the door.

She sighed before giving an answer; she just hoped that everything would go right this time.

"Well… you know that I'm not a great cooker like father so…" She sighed again, from past experience she knew that she didn't cooked that well, and there was even a time when his father once again left for doing some studies, she cook and at the end it resulted in Edward feeling sick from the stomach.

"Don't worry sis" He said and gave her a smile that showed truly how much it didn't matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they finished Riza feared that probably he didn't liked it but she was surprised to see that he was quite satisfied.

"So… you liked it?" She asked, with some fear noticeable in her voice.

"Of course sis" He chirped before giving her another hug.

"I'm happy to hear that" She said while returning the hug and resting her head atop of his.

Both stood there for some minutes without doing anything, just enjoying each one company. That was until both of them heard a sound coming from the entrance of the house; -probably dad had arrived- both of them thought, and without wasting any more seconds they went to welcome their father.

Their father was the one to speak when they arrived at the entrance.

"So how are you my children?" He asked, before giving them a smile.

Ed didn't answered and just ran and gave a hug to his dear father, while Riza just smiled at the reaction of her brother.

"I guess that answers my question" He said while lifting the little boy from the floor.

"We are all good Dad" Riza finally said, getting hold of one his dad's arms.

Little Ed, while resting in his fathers shoulder finally understood that it didn't mattered if they were just the three of them, because after all they were a family.

**Well here is the end of first chapter, I thin I didn't finished all that right, but meh I didn't thought of anything else. Anyway hope you liked it and please review if you liked or want to comment something about it.**


End file.
